Love Story
by arknox443275
Summary: Everybody has their own interpretation on love, from the coldest Slytherin king to the happiest Hufflepuff girl. Here are five short stories on what love can mean to me. The pain of the loss of love, the bonding of mother and son, writing letters to those who would seemingly never write back and even meeting those you lost again in afterlife.
1. Stars

_Chapter one of my Valentine's day special- very sad and lots of grief this one is. I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was that moment when he hung from his ankles in mid-air, when he lost his voice mid-shout and the damage his fury had done set into stone, it was that moment when he did all those things that he realized not only that he loved Lily Evans, but she would now never love him back.

That was nearly six years ago, when they were in fifth years, young and he was in love. He loved still, he still loved her. But she moved on to greater things, like that swine Potter, and he was left naked in the dark, with no veil to cover his grief.

He had gone to Dumbledore with pleas and begging and everything he had to offer; his memories, service, even soul and life. But Dumbledore wanted nothing of that, he wanted information on the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and Severus Snape, the Slytherin naïve in the game of love, gave him just that.

Now he stand in front of Lord Voldemort, his forearm held out for the Dark Mark to brand him as the enemy.

"Do you, Severus Snape swear on your soul to serve me." The Dark Lord asked.

There's no going back, Snape thought as he nodded his head. A wave of pain shot through his forearm as the Dark Mark was forced upon him like many white-hot needles prodding his skin.

He served well, well enough to please the Dark lord and allow Severus to give the information to Dumbledore.

"There is a prophecy," Severus began to The Dark Lord at his meeting, "That says the child born as the summer dies from those who've thrice defied you shall be made your equal and your downfall."

"The Potters," Lord Voldemort sneered, "And the Longbottoms..."

And he chose the Potters, over the Pureblood family. The Dark Lord made the halfblood his equal and killed Lily Evans in the process. His Lily Evans.

Next he had gone to Dumbledore, telling him how Dumbledore promised to protect them- only they hadn't. They had trusted that Sirius Black who was a Black Slytherin at heart.

Now he stand at the ruins of which the Dark Lord destroyed, running up the broken and burnt stairs to the room that had blasted to pieces as the Dark Lord had. He opened what remained of the door to the child's bedroom to see his beloved Lily Evans dead on the floor.

He cradles her lifeless body and cold hands in his as he looked once more upon her beautiful red hair and still-open green eyes. He closed her eyes, as if to simply pretend she was sleeping and would one day wake up. But she wouldn't and it was because of his foolish mistakes that he allowed this to happen.

He reflected upon his own life as hers was stolen, from the madman. After fifth year he lost everything, the world simply fell apart and they just never made up. Perhaps a thought that pleasant wasn't made for a Slytherin such as him.

There was never an apology, never a goodbye and never a smile. Severus let out a long and mournful cry as Lily Evans' spirit was carried to the stars. He will always see her in the stars. They were with her all her life, in her eyes, in her laugh, in her smile.

Her name was Lily Evans.

And Severus Snape loved her enough to let her go.

But he loved her enough to never forget.

* * *

_Yeah, I know I screwed up the timeline but it makes more sense this way, so here is the sad first chapter and I promise the second one will be happier! The third one not so much... I plan to have 3-5 short stories in this (why the actual story part has only 590 words in it) big story about love and life and whether you want to think about it or not, death and love are nearly the same. We die for love and love those who die._


	2. Valentine's Day

_Chapter two of my Valentine's day special, much happier, set in second year and by the way, I know that the cherubs are actually dwarves but I just like calling them cherubs. I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_The hair of the sun_

_And snakish grin_

_He captured my heart_

_It was all for-the-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!_

"Would you shut up!" Draco Malfoy hissed, he was sick and tired of all these obnoxious cherubs following him around school!

"Look here buddy," The angry and annoyed dwarf shoved a chubby finger in his face. "You think I want to be a fat cupid in a diaper singing these ridiculous songs and love notes all day? Who are these all from anyway- you're not exactly the best looking guy in the school."

"Dracie-poo!" Pansy Parkinson screeched as she raced down the corridor.

"Who do you think?' Draco replied dryly, shooing the dwarf-impersonating-a-cherub away.

"Did you get my Valentine's Day card song?" Pansy asked, Draco couldn't help but notice that when she smiled her jaw stuck out a centimeter further.

"Yes," Draco looked for Blaise, for Snape, for even the Golden Trio! None was there. Nobody was there. "Anyway, I need to go feed my owl." And with that he raced off, leaving a disappointed Pansy.

"Letter for Draco Malfoy-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Draco asked, a little pink in the face, the cherub who held out a nice and lacy Valentine's card.

"Some chick named Narcissa Malfoy wrote you this-"

"Give me that!" Draco snatched his mother's card from cherub and shooed him off. "Mothers," Draco muttered, "What if I had been in public?"

The note was sweet, it was a simple red piece of paper decked with pink glitter and felt hearts and a doily, but it wasn't cheap like Pansy's had been, it looked as if it had taken real effort.

_Dear Draco, _the inside of the of heart said.

_I hope you get this well and that I didn't embarrass you, your father said I would. I want to wish you a happy Valentine's day and I know that your father doesn't celebrate that muggle holiday but I think that it's sweet._

All the girls do, Draco thought.

_I just want to let you know that even though things at home are hard that I will always be there with you no matter where you are or who you are. I will run a thousand miles to meet you, always._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

"I'll always be there for you too," Draco whispered.

He didn't pick up the red card, what was the point? Wouldn't his father simply burn it as a muggle waste? But his mother... she was probably hoping for a reply, and she would run a thousand miles to meet him and he would return the favor, so why couldn't he return this one?

_Dear mum, _bit of a lame start, Draco thought.

_If father does not take this, I want to return this favor of Valentine's day. Happy Valentine's day, I guess and just so you know, I will run a thousand miles, slay a basilisk and walk over hot coals if it means I get to see you. I won't always be able to be there as you are for me but as long as we're together we can overcome our obstacles and find a way through this labyrinth of darkness._

_Love your son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

That should do it, Draco told himself as he sealed the envelope with wax and walked once more towards the owlry as he had done this morning.

"I love you mom," Draco told the sky, hoping his mother could hear him, "I will, forever and always."

* * *

_Longer than the last one but still only 603 words of the actually story, much happier though. Didn't shed a tear while writing this one. The next one will be as sad as the first, maybe a bit lighter but I don't know. Anyway, here the second chapter is!_


	3. To Die For Love

_Chapter three, very short and sad and it makes references and conclusions on death. Basically: Ginny finds out that Harry is dead, she remembers him before he comes back to life and knows what you die for; love. I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

_You don't live for love, you die for it._

They told me he was dead, and I wanted myself to die. They told me that he ran, and I wanted to fight, to not believe their lies. Most of all, they told me he was a coward, and Harry Potter was anything but a coward.

Even in death, he was as beautiful as Andromeda, his messy raven hair and closed eyes, once green and full of life and his glasses hanging awkwardly on him. But he still had a smile on his face, in his death he smiled and embraced it, much like an old friend, from The Deathly Hallows, as my mum used to read.

But he was still dead, he was limp and lifeless and pale and his eyes closed and all I knew was he was more painful to look at than a rooster since second year. I tried to call for him, but Death had us under his spells.

"Harry!" I found myself able to speak.

He was gone, those green eyes were closed and he looked already a ghost. Lily and James Potter would be seeing their son far sooner than expected. But he died a hero.

He was a fire, he burned bright in his happiness and dim in his sorrow, he was uncontrollable in anger and his spirit danced like the flame, flickering side to side. But I guess a fire that burned that bright wasn't meant to last.*

I wanted nothing to happen, nothing to let this moment stop and end my last look at the one, the only one, I loved.

But something did happen, unaware of my surroundings I saw myself noticing his body as it actually moved, not from Hagrid's forced hold. His chest rose up just in the slightest and his body was tense, not relaxed like those who die are.

"Harry!" I scream to him again, and he sprung to life, shooting a curse at Lord Voldemort. My hero was back. And I wasn't letting him go this time, I would never lose him so long as I lived.

Because, the thing is, you don't live for those you love, you die for them. As Harry died for us, shielding us from the curses evil tries to throw. He loved us, and I love him.

* * *

_*As said by Tobias Eaton in Allegiant_

_Shortest yet! 388 words on the real story._

_Two more chapters of VERY short one shots into a neat little Valentine's Day package, I think that the next one will be a happier one (or it could be sad, I change my mind a lot)._


	4. Sincerely Yours, Molly Weasley

The words flew from her quill to the parchment as Molly Weasley tried to find a way to tell how Harry was doing to his late parents.

_Dear Lily,_

_We will never meet, at least not hopefully soon, but I would like to know that I am keeping watch of Harry, and that he is a wonderfully well-developed child and selfless and brave and even though he brings trouble to Hogwarts each year, he is too caring to be angered towards. Why just last year he saved my Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, imagine my shock when I found it was true and that my daughter was being helf there, but your Harry saved her. Either way, I know that you will never get this letter unless I hand deliver it to you myself, which I less than want to at this time._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Molly Weasley._

She sealed it up and stored it in her closet, nobody else ever had to know.

In fourth year, Molly heard that Harry had been forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament and immediately went to what she had done last year, wrote to Lily.

_Dear Lily,_

_It would be a shock if you had gotten my last note but if you did I have worse news. Harry had been forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, against seventh years at that. The first task, I nearly fainted, was dragons, dragons Lily! Harry could have died and you would be seeing your son much sooner than I would have hoped. I am sorry if you do get this and are panicking but I think you ought to have known_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Molly Weasley_

Like before, Molly stored it in her closet, hoping that nobody had to find it unless it was Lily Evans herself.

Then fifth year came, Harry turned into a grenade just waiting to go off and destroy everything it comes in contact with from frustration. Then, worst of all, Sirius had died.

_Dear Lily,_

_Much grief had happened since the last time I contacted you, I wish for you to say hello to Sirius for me, Harry is devestated. And another boy, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, a seventh year, should be said hello to as well, Harry was never the same since his time. Most of all I want to tell you how concerned I am for Harry's well being, he is stricken with grief and is so impressionable I could get him to marry Ronald and he might not notice! Also, You-Know-Who returned and showed himself to the public and the Order members are getting murdered left to right!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Molly Weasley_

One a year she did this, often either at the end or at an important event.

In sixth year, the war truly began and Dumbledore died and Snape began the enemy.

_Dear Lily,_

_You remember Severus Snape? He began a traitor in the war, killed Dumbledore himself and has taken over Hogwarts. I'm so concerned for Harry since his headmaster, and his friend, had passed on. Say hello to Dumbledore, it seems many of these letters will contain some message to pass onto the late. I need guidence Lily, help me please._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Molly Weasley_

Then the war began and Molly wrote often to Lily, some were brief and others filled with concerned.

_Dear Lily,_

_The second wizarding war has truly begun and Harry has a price on his head. My darling Bill and Fleur are getting married. They are taking him to our house for safety seeing as we need to fool You-Know-Who (who has tabooed his own name, again) into thinking he will not be moved until his birthday, he will be moved five days before._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Molly Weasley_

Then they were attacked at the wedding.

_Dear Lily,_

_I have lost track of Harry, Ron and Hermione, who have fled to find whatever Dumbledore gave has his mission._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Molly Weasley_

Next, Fred died.

_Dear Lily,_

_Watch over Fred, please, tell him I love him and am sorry his life was cut so short._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Molly Weasley_

Molly had no will to write to Lily that day, but she did anyway to remind herself that Fred would be with them, and she knew from the letter she just happened to recieve that very afternoon.

_Dear Molly,_

_All these letters I have been getting but I am only allowed to send this one. Thank you for watching over Harry as he grew in Hogwarts and I got to see him, for a bit, me, James, Remus and Sirius will all watch over Fred with both our eyes, he seems quite the trouble maker. You watched over Harry all your life, and now, it's my turn to watch over Fred all the afterlife._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Lily Evans_

* * *

_It was suppose to be happy, but I guess it turned out a little sadder than I hoped it would. Basically Molly sends these letts to Lily (the cliche is done once more) about how Harry is growing and to tell the ones she loved or knew that had passed before her goodbye. This has much more than the others, like around 800 words or something. One more chapter to go! I do not own Harry Potter._


	5. Together Forever

_Las one-shot! Pretty happy for me and my sad thoughts on love. Harry Potter is not mine. Anyway, enjoy:_

* * *

_He was with her, he would forever be with her, because he loved her._

Remus Lupin did not have time to dodge the Avada Kedavra sent his way by Dolohov. Remus Lupin died fighting in a war one by Harry Potter, he didn't think he would see his love, Nymphadora Tonks, but he would see Lily and James and Sirius once more.

It was his severe shock when he found out his wife and lover had followed him to afterlife.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked Tonks as they both passed the Golden Gates of afterlife.

"I followed you into death," Tonks smiled and they walked a stony path to the court of souls.

"But what about Teddy?" Remus asked as they sat down in plastic seats in front of hundreds of ghosts, Shakespear and Merlin and King Arthur all sat looking at them intensly.

"He has my mother," Tonks smiled, "and he will know his father died a hero."

"So did his mother," Remus whispered before they got judged.

"Remus and Nymphadora Lupin," Shakespear read, "Correct?"

"Yes, sir." Tonks said in reply.

"A... werewolf and a metamorphogus." Merlin smiled.

"Bit of an odd couple if you ask me..." King Arthur said under his breathe so only Remus' wolf ears could hear it.

"But a happy couple," Remus told King Arthur.

"Right, right." King Arthur flipped through the papers he held.

"Well, I see no problems with any of you two..." Merlin said, "Who votes Elysium?"

The other ghosts shuffled through their papers until many hands were raised up.

"Your sould shall go to Elysium." Shakespear announced, pounding down the gavel. "Court dismissed."

They walked a couple, hand in hand, down the golden sand path to the gates of Elysium.

"Do you think we'll see Sirius," Tonks whispered.

"I don't know why we wouldn't." Remus replied, stepping onto the path of glittering sea shells.

"Hey," Tonks smiled, "There is no full moon or any moon in Elysium, so you're cured of your Lycanthropy."

Remus stopped for a moment until he cheered out, "YES!" Earning bewildered looks from the other Elysium people, mainly war hero victims.

"Man, I can't wait to see James and Lily again, and Sirius too." Remus smiled.

"MOONY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Padfoot shouted, racing up to the couple.

"Maybe I can scratch Sirius." Remus' eyes widened as the dog-of-a-man barreled into him and pinned him to the floor.

"YOU WERE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE!" James shouted, a Lily silently laughing behind them.

"Welcome to Elysium Moony," Lily smiled, "And who's this."

"NYMPHADORA!" Sirius yelled, getting off Remus and tackling her instead. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I followed who I loved into death," Tonks smiled.

"Urgh," Sirius whined, "When did you get all philosophical."

"Love?" James asked, looked at the ring on her finger. "PAY UP SIRIUS!"

"Fine," Sirius sighed, handing James two galleons.

"You were betting on me?" Remus asked, "Again?"

"I said that Remus could get a girl before Sirius and Sirius tried but never suceeded in a long-time relationship." James shrugged.

"Wasn't there Cara?" Lily asked.

"Nope, three months, we agreed on a year." James smiled.

"Wow," Tonks snorts, "you take bets hardcore."

"You bet it little cousin!" Sirius ruffled her hair, which she immediately fixed.

"We-we're being called," Remus frowned.

"I can feel it too." Sirius agreed. In one swift movement, three marauders and Lily was seeing teir Harry about to face death.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, "Death?"

"As quick and easy as falling asleep," Lily assured him.

"Will you be there with me?" Harry asked.

"Always, pup." Remus smiled.

But they weren't there when the ressurection stone dropped.

"Remus?" Tonks asked as Remus and the others came back in tears.

"My baby's going to die." Lily cried into Tonks' arms.

But they didn't see him, they didn't see him when he died and that made them actually happy.

"MY BABY'S NOT DEAD!" Lily cried out, in joy this time.

"So..." Sirius started casually, "what's this rumour about a Teddy Lupin?"

"Fred?" Remus asked.

"Yep."

"Well, we had a child." Remus smiled.

"YOU KNOCKED UPMY COUSIN!" Sirius asked in shock.

"Yeah..." Remus sheepishly smiled with a blush.

"CONGRADULATIONS MOONY!" James yelled.

Maybe, Remus thought, this was a life he could happily enjoy- no war, no pain no sorrows and with all he loved. Maybe, just maybe, dying wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

_736 words! Yippee! Well, that is done, now to work on my Potter Twin chapter, it's a filler which is kind of sad because I still can't think of anything for a filler! A FILLER! *Cried then collects self* Anyway, hope you enjoyed these five stories on Valentine's day, even if they were wrapped into one story._


End file.
